


still a hero?

by BVS13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Ghost in the Shell, Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVS13/pseuds/BVS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago the Joker nearly destroyed Gotham. Everyone thought Batman die that day stopping the Joker but now Gotham's villains are going missing. Is the Dark knight back? Is he still the hero Gotham deserve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	still a hero?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the world has gone through two near apocalypse an alien invasion and a robotic uprise. So technology is kinda more advance.Nearly all batman usually villains are gone so don't expect to see them. Also batman is a little unstable

The sound of shouts and hurried steps could be heard echoing in the halls of the empty building.  
“ Hurry he’s right behind us!!”  
Three thugs suddenly barreled through the door of one the empty rooms of the abandoned apartment complex. One of the thugs slammed the door shut. Locking it; like it’ll make a difference; While two ran around the apartment trying to find a way out.  
“ Jesus fuck, what the fuck do we do now?” one thug said pointing his gun at the door; hands shaking.  
“ I don’t know. Shit.” One other thugs answered as he pulled the boards off the window. “Why the fuck are we on the fifth floor” He shouted slamming his fist on the windowsill.  
“It’s not our fault” the first thug stated as he “ we were following you”  
“Shut the fuck up Roy” he growled. He didn't want to admit it but when shit hit the fan he panicked. Ran for the nearest exit not caring where he was going as he got away. Now here he was stuck in one of the shit apartments with nothing but a paper thin door to keep him safe.  
“Shit” He hissed. “Mike what the hell are we going to do?” Roy repeated.  
“We’re going to kill that son of a bitch,” Mike stated, taking his gun out of the waist of his pants and pointing it at the door, “ there’s only two ways he’s getting into this apartment; leon cover the window.”  
“Right boss” leon answered taking his gun out also he moved closer to the window peering out. “ B-boss” leon gasped “ boss it the cops.”  
“Wha... you serious” Mike asked, not even given Leon a chance to answer as rushed over pushing Leon out the way to look for himself. There they were he could see them putting some of his men in the back of squad cars ; most in ambulances. Mike let out a relieved laugh. God he’s never been so happy to see the cops. “ come on,” he said gripping the windowsill, “ help me get this thing open”  
Roy watched, mouth open as leon also grabbed hold of the window and both began to pull the window up. “ Hey what the hell are you doin’!?” Roy shouted.  
“When need to let them know we're up here” Mike grunted; feeling the window give a little.  
“Are you fucking serious!?, You motherfuckers wanna get arrested!?” Roy practically screech. Suddenly Mike turned, snatching Roy by the front of his shirt. “ That right you son of bitch,” Mike hissed, “ I'd rather get arrested. I'd those god damn pigs take me away then let that monster anywhere near me.” Mike twisted his fist digging his knuckles into Roy’s collarbone as he brought him closer. “ This is the third time now....the third time he's come for me. Do you know what that means?” Mike whispered, so softly that Roy wasn't sure whether or not he was talking to himself. “ It mean,” mike continues “ that if he catches me.... I'm....I'm not coming back.” Roy stared stunned, this couldn't be his boss. Mike Ricci was the one who supposed to be feared, no one crossed him. The man command hundreds of loyal thugs who would put a man down just for talking shit about their boss. So who the hell was this fucking pussy?  
Meanwhile Leon finally managed to crack the window far enough to squeeze his figures underneath for a better grip. Holding tightly he planted his feet and push up. He could feel the muscle in his arms strain as the window stalled for bit before it finally gave. Leon sighed as he ducked out the window  
“ Hey up her-”  
Both Mike and Roy turned when they heard Leon voice stop just in time to see their friend being drag out the window. “ Leon” Roy shouted as ran forward to grabbed him only to have the window slammed back shut. They follow the sound of his shouts as they echoed outside before becoming muffled in the room next to them. They could hear sounds of glass shattering and wood cracking as their partner fought like his life dependent on it. However both knew the inevitable and neither was willing to wait. Mike pull his glock from his pants unloading it on the wall. Roy hesitated before doing the same. They fired until they heard the distinct thud of a body hitting the floor. Mike look back at Roy before nodding his head towards the wall. Roy inch forward slowly, breathing heavily as he peeked through one of the bullet holes. Only to jerk back as the roof above them was blown out. Smoke began to fill the room as Roy turned to see a big black thing jump down from the whole in the roof. Roy brought his gun up to shoot only to be flung backwards as searing hot pain erupted from his gut. Roy smack into the wall behind him and slid down to the floor. He look down and saw blood coming from his stomach. Mike had shot him trying to hit that thing. He could hear Mike shouting as he continued to shoot at that thing. “No fuck no!”  
He lifted his head but he couldn't see shit through the damn smoke. But he could hear everything.  
Mike’s shouts almost muffled by sounds of rapid gunshots before trailing into the soft clicks of empty case. Then there where the harsh thuds of fists meeting flesh and the loud crack of something being broken. Then there was soft cries and begging. Before another loud click like a suitcase being closed.  
Finally there were footsteps coming closer. Roy was shaking. He needed get up and fucking run. Roy put his had on the wall trying push his body up. Only to slump back as pain rock through his body again. Fuck how's he suppose to run with a god damn hole in his gut. It was closer now Roy can see the outline of it. He could see the long cloak wrapped around his body and sharp horns like shapes above his head. Slowly the thing kneeled down in front of him till Roy could feel it warm breathing on his face.  
Roy raised his hands dropping the gun.  
“ Please” he begged “please”  
The creature kept staring at him before slowly tipping his head the door. Roy could hear them to the sound of heavy steps of the police coming up the steps. Roy flinch as the creature turned placing one clawed finger on head. He gritted his teeth as the thing dragged a clawed finger down cutting a line into his forehead. “First warning” the monster said, its voice deep and cold.  
Finally it pull away disappearing into the smoke just as the police broke the door in.  
“GCPD don't move!!” one of them shouted. Roy kept both of his hands up as one of officers came forward to cuff him. He sighed God he never been so happy to see the cops.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new to writing so any criticism or suggestions for me is appreciated just be gentle. :) If your wondering how humanity is still alive after two near apocalypses it'll be explained in a superman fic I planned to post later.


End file.
